dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Lotto/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Stamina: Miranda has markedly incredible stamina, able to stay awake for days at a time,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 50 force the invocation of her Innocence to continue well beyond her limits,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 189 and even shield small groups of people from attacks from Level 4 AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 110 and even the Earl.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 28 Innocence * ,|Taimu Rekōdo}}: Miranda's equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a disk located on her right arm, though she is later seen carrying it from a strap on her shoulder, like a purse.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 153 This weapon was created from the original clock that created the repeating town. When activated, it appears from her right arm and "slides" to her wrist. The disk has two green, glowing circles, with circles orbiting the center. With it, she can use the following techniques: * ,|Rikabarī}}: This sets up a time zone where anything in it will recover and revert it into it's original state.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 48 When invoked, a giant clock face appears above the zone being affected,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 58, Pages 29-31 however, if damage is made to this clock face, Miranda will feel pain.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 66, Page 179 This power is only temporary; once Miranda stops her power, all damage suffered earlier will return, as well as wounds suffered during the time that she used her Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 49 It cannot erase time, thus is cannot bring the dead back to life, meaning that if one incurs a fatal injury while under the effects of Time Recovery, that person will die once the invocation ends, if the injury doesn't kill them right off.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Pages 180-182 **Miranda can sense when the 'time' of a person who is under the effects of Time Recovery has come to an end; in other words, she can tell when Time Recovery's effects are abruptly cut off, be they because of death or other reasons.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 193D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 37 * ,|Taimu Auto}}: A defensive technique, which creates a space where the time stops, negating any attack that attempt to enter the area, like a shield. When Miranda deactivates her Time Out, the space in which the Time stops will return to normal, however when the space returns to normal, the damage taken in by Time Out will be vanished as if the space was not damaged. However this ability greatly weakens Miranda, meaning she can only use this ability for a short period of time. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 148 While this ability is invoked, any opponent who enters the space will find themselves immediately exiting the same way they came in while allies are able to enter freely. It is likely that Miranda's will is what determines who can and cannot enter Time Out. * ,|Ribāsu}}:By encircling a target with the power of Time Record, Miranda draws out its time to rewind the state or location of the target and freeze it. Her ability does not turn back time, though, since the target resumes its state or location once Miranda stops her invocation. This is seen in the Destruction of the Black Order Arc, when she managed to stop the Akuma egg going through the ark gate. References Navigation de:Miranda Lotto Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers